Natures order
by bigJ1000
Summary: A living breathing god has been summoned. God help us all.


"Bring forth my Famliar!"

As soon as said words were spoken by a small pinkette named Louise, a large explosion the size of the academy in the shape of a mushroom happened, slowly expanding over the summoning ritual and students, breaking every square inch of the academy's glass, knocking everything back a couple yards, and even destroying a couple villages a couple hundred miles away from the sheer force that traveled outward.

After a minute of insults directed at Louise from her classmates, the ground shook violently, followed by an explosion, and another, and another, rubble of alienlike carriages flying everywhere in all directions. An earsplitting screech resonated beyond the massive inferno that was slowly spreading across the field towards the students. One could barely see past the flames, not seeing the cause of the feared element. When the wildfire was cleared by a certain blue-haired dragon summoner, all that was seen, was a massive black and red insect, twice as tall as the acedamy's tallest tower, flaring its massive arms in a threatening pose, yelling a challenge at an uknown opponent.

The screaming of students, teachers, and faculty running away from the creature was abruptly stopped within not even a fraction of a second by the sight of a giant, four digit reptillian foot, larger than even the blue-haired wind user's rhyme dragon, crashing down on the charred earth in front of the students, sending ash everywhere around it, just missing the crowd of humans, but instead covering them in a thick layer of black and gray.

The insect backed away slowly in fear, staring at the behemoth of a creature that dwarfed even her in size,length, and weight, quite possibly her mate as well.

The crowd of frightened people slowly looked up, trying to see the newest titan that showed up.

It was about 350 feet tall by the looks of the humans, towering over the black insect by atleast 50 feet. Gills lined the side of its neck, down to its shoulders, closed tightly to prevent anything from getting inside. Its arms, donned with massive amounts of muscle, ended in a four fingered hand, black claws the size of Grizzly Bears ended at each digit. Its legs were about the diameter of Redwood Trees, 40 feet around at the thinnest section, which was the ankle, 70 feet at the thickest section, which was the upper thigh. Its tail was maybe about twice as long as the creature was tall, which made the tail about 700 feet. Its reptillian like jaw was filled with cone like teeth designed for gripping. Its suprisingly yellow, mammal-like eyes looked as if this very creature witnessed all of history itself. But the most noticable thing was the large boney extensions jutting out of its spine running down its whole back, coming in 3 rows.

The two godlike creatures charged at each other, connecting over the students, somehow without harm coming to them, with the reptile easily overpowering the insect. With great ease the reptile pried the insects jaws apart. A humming noise slowly filled the air, causing most of the students to cover their ears. A vibrant blue traveled up the reptile's tail, all the way to its neck. Without warning, the blue suddenly erupted in a torrent bright blue fire, which was directed at the insect's open mouth. The massive bug slowly fell slack, but not before the insect's neck exploded, sending blood and flesh chunks everywhere, the head in hand of the reptile. With an opening of the hand, the severed head fell to the trampled earth, kicking up dirt and ash.

With a turn of its massive body, the reptile roared loudly to the heavens, sending a message to its new world and territory that would have no trouble hearing. A message offering peace of mind and protection to all in its new world. A threat to all who wish to destroy it or enslave it. A message of eternal happiness. For the messanger has been alive since the dawn of the planet he was birthed on. Starting in the beginning of its time in its new world, to its death that will come in the far future, it will defend all that there is.

But most importantly, a message to its summoner, Louise. A message that she is not a Zero, for she has summoned not a animal, or a monster. Rather, a god.

A god named;

Godzilla.


End file.
